Underneath Your Skin
by Harry-Draco-Freak
Summary: Nothing can stop Harry from becoming what he was ment to be! what is it pray tell? well read and find out. rated M for sexual encounters, abuse, rape and all that good stuff
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters mentioned in J.K. Rowling's books. But what I  
do own is the story line as well as some original characters of my own.**

Chapter 1

On a night much like this one, silent is all aspects but one; A scream that ripped through the air as a life left its body.  
While the children of Private drive were asleep tucked sweetly in their bed, a young babe only but a year lay crying in the  
rubble that once was a place that he would have called home. No one heard but those confined to the house as a soft  
knock was laid to their door and the babe left on their letter left with the child would never get read through its entirety.  
Number 4 Private Dr. will never be the same again, nor the life that was laid in their hands that day.

Nine and a half years later

Harry Potter woke up to a marginal normal day. He started it out like he always did cooking breakfast for his overly  
obese uncle and cousin. His horse of and aunt was screeching in his ear, telling him not to burn the bacon.

" Yes Aunt Petunia." was all he muttered out as he set to plate the strips of crispy meat.

" I am taking Dudley to his orientation at Smeltings. I want you to behave when I am gone. Just remember your uncle  
is going to be here and he will not tolerate any freakishness." she said with a sneer and putting on her coat.

" Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry said as he cleaned up the mess that was made from making the meal.

" Come Dudley. We must be off before we are late."

" Coming mummy." his whale of a cousin said as he followed her out the door.

His aunt took one last look at him before she closed the door behind her son.

Harry spent what was left of his ordinary afternoon in his cupboard under the stairs, twiddling his thumbs as he waited  
for dinner time to approach. Things didn't start out the way they were. In the beginning the Dursley's welcomed him with mild  
fear. They had it burned into the very cells of their brains that they were going to try to raise this boy like he was their own.  
They were set on raising both boys together in a perfect life. But as Harry got older his heritage won out over the obscured  
normality viewed by common society. He began to perform minor accidental magic. Nothing noticeable by those that professed  
themselves to be the most ordinary of people. It wasn't but two years later that he began to have nightmarish dreams that  
sparked a more monumental accidental magic in which the whole house shook with such force that the Dursley's thought the  
very roof over their heads was going to come down on top of them. It wasn't long after the starting of the nightmares that the  
couple discovered from where they were originating. It started out with verbal abuse, maybe if they screamed and yelled at him  
enough it will help purge the freakishness from their nephew. In their hind sight, they didn't think that it would make it worse for  
them and the budding toddler. At just seven years old, a time when a child should be worried about the television or video games,  
he was beaten and pushed to do demeaning jobs around the house that were hard for a grown man to do let alone a seven year  
old child. He was a slave to his own family. Nothing more than the dirt under their posh leather shoes. They hid his problems  
behind a strict boarding school for troubled youth instead of accepting the fact that their nephew was from a different world than  
they were used to. At nine his uncle began to drink very heavily as the days wore on. But this only caused a minor difference in the  
way he was treated until tonight.

" Oh no uncle Vernon is drinking again." Harry said to himself. As he heard glass clanking as the fridge was closed with a slam.

" Harry! get your ass down here!"

The young boy knew his uncle was drunk. He recognized the signs a mile away since his uncle first started drinking.

" Yes uncle Vernon? I swear I didn't do it. I have been in my cupboard all day since aunt Petunia left this morning." he said as he  
came out into the open.

" Come here." his uncle said. His speech was slured from the large amounts of whiskey he consumed not an hour before hand.

Harry cautiously walked into the living room where his uncle was watching t.v.

" Since your aunt and cousin are away and I am stuck here with you, I thought that we could have a bit of fun." Vernon said with  
a malicious grin on his face as he stood up from the couch.

Harry stood there blinking back the fear he held for his uncle. He never seen that look before, and he didn't like it.

" My kind of fun." he said before slamming a ham sized fist into the side of Harry's head.

Harry's head snapped back with such force that it knocked him to the floor. He felt something trickle down the side of his face,  
reaching up he touched the spot that was emitting the ooze. He brought his hand down and stared fascinated by his own blood  
dripping down his fingers. He could not feel the pain from the blow for he was so consumed with awe and wonder for that crimson  
liquid dripping down his fingers.

" Get up. I said get up. Now! You want to be a whore. Flaunting your body when ever your aunt is around. Knowing it would get  
me excited. Well I will treat you like the one you are."

Harry stood up and looked at his uncle in confusion. He took a step back as his uncle stepped towards him.

" Uncle Vernon?"

" Shut up!" Vernon said as he slammed his fist into Harry again. This time Harry didn't get up. This blow left him unconscious. He  
laid there limp.

Vernon pulled Harry's oversized pants down and then removed his own. Moving him into position; he slammed into him. Vernon  
grinned as he felt the boy's hole rip as he entered him and his grin widened even more as he felt around for the boy's own member  
and found it to be getting rapidly hard as well. As he kept pounding into the poor boy he began to jack him off until his release minutes  
later. He pulled out and left the boy there bleeding from the various wounds he had received.

It wasn't long after Vernon had raped him when Harry became fully aware of what had just happened to him.

" Ugh." he whimpered as he sat up from the floor." Wha.. I... he raped me." Harry said in disbelief." He bloody well raped me. His  
own family. I can't do this anymore. I just can't." he whispered to himself. He winced as he stood up from his place on the floor. Slowly  
he limped his way up the stairs to the bathroom that he and his cousin shared. He then closed and locked the door behind him. He pulled  
off his tattered clothes and then looked in the mirror. He seen bruises beginning to quickly darken as the broken blood vessels in the area  
began to drown the tissue in blood. His left eye was swollen shut. And blood was quickly matting his hair together in some places. It was  
the large gash on the side of his face that made him sigh in defeat. He would never be able to walk out in public without someone staring  
at him. He got enough unwanted attention from the one on his forehead. He turned away from his reflection and got into the tub. He put  
the stopper into the drain, then started the water. He sighed as the warm water consumed him.

Turning off the water, he leaned back and let the warmth take away the ache he had in his muscles and bones.

" I won't let anything like this to happen to me again...nothing like this will ever happen again." Harry said to himself before he pulled  
out the old fashioned straight razor that he had hidden in the bathroom. He took one last look at his reflection in the blade before he began  
slicing at the delicate tissue of his wrists. He sighed as the new pain engulfed him with bliss. He watched as the tub became a sea of red. He  
watched as he bled his life away. Sweet darkness and perfect silence met him in a great symphony.

**Ha ha I just had to stop it there. Cruel as I am I will put up another chapter soon depending on weather or not you readers like it. If you do please feel free to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Thanks for all those that reviewed my very first chapter: Rokkis, randy13, DarkDreamer1982,MyBeautifulPorcelainMask.  
Such wonderful reviews. When I posted this on another site I never got this many people to review so fast. I normally  
would have to post another chapter before it got things really going. . It's nice to see my stories appreciated on here. I  
just wanted to let everyone know that the more you review the more I write. Reading comments and feedback from my  
readers inspires me to write more. I hope everyone enjoys chapter 2 of my story, and please feel free to review you will  
get acknowledged. :)**

Chapter 2

"No!" Alethia screamed. "Oh God!" She sat straight up from a dead sleep. Her white hair flying around her like a cloak caught  
in the wind. Tears streamed down her face as she recanted the images still burned into her unseeing eyes. She still saw the  
boy in the bathtub as if she was right there next to him. He was thin, all bones. She gathered that was from him not getting  
the proper nutrition. Dark hair floating uselessly in the tub of red water. The razor laying haphazardly next to him, blood still  
dripping from it.

" It's alright." a voice said from the doorway. "I sent Lucius to the boy's home to fetch him. Come, let us get a cup of tea. It  
will help you relax."

" Thank you Severus." she hiccuped as she drew the blankets from her legs.

"You are welcome." He said as he helped the shaking woman out of bed.

"How long were you there before I woke up?" she asked him as he led her to the kitchen.

" Long enough for you to mention about the boy and where his location was at. I stayed cause I knew that you would need  
someone to lean on when you woke. I figured you might be a little distraught." he said as he pulled the tea kettle off the  
stove to fill it with water.

" A little distraught is an understatement. That boy... I seen what his uncle did to him. It was horrible. I can't believe a grown  
man would abuse his own nephew like are always looking out for me." the woman said with a sigh.

" That is true, but we do look out for our own here." he said as he placed a cup in front of the young woman. He then preceeded  
to pour hot water into it before placing a tea bag in the cup. He then proceeded to pour himself a cup.

" Ummm. Chamomile, perfect for calming the nerves and a worried mind." she said as she picked up the cup. She brought it to her  
nose and sniffed, and sighed as her stress began to melt away immediately before she even took a sip of the herbal tea." I  
wonder if he found the boy well enough."

" I am sure that he did. Lucius may be a pureblood but he is not completely advert to the muggle world. He is probably healing the  
boy's wounds before he can apparate back here. He is still going to need several potions to get him to the point where he should  
be." Severus said as he took a sip of his own cup of tea.

" That poor boy has been through so much for one so young. I seen a little more than just him trying to kill himself. There was a long  
line of abuse, and it began as soon as his powers began to manifest. And yet he managed to get up everyday without a complaint  
and go about his day." she said as she put her head in her hand.

" You are young yourself." Severus said as he sipped his own tea.

" Severus you know my true age. I may look not but twenty to thirty summers, but you and I both know that I am much older than that.  
I have been blind for twenty years now. I still get worked up every morning because I will never again be able to see the sun rise again.  
My problems seem menial compared to his and yet he still got up every morning and went about his day."

" I can't even imagine how hard everything is for you. I have not experienced anything so tragic as to lose one of the most basic senses.  
I have been through my fair share of troubles and trying times, but I would like to say that I am fortunate." he said as he looked into his  
cup.

" I have coped by myself for this long why not the rest of my life? I don't think that I will ever find somebody that will want me even  
though I am broken. " she said with her head down.

" You will find someone and you are not broken. Though you lack the ability to see with your eyes does not mean that you cannot see in  
other ways where it counts." He said as he smiled at her.

" Thank you I needed that. I suppose we should meet Lucius upstairs. I am sure that the boy will need some potions to heal his deeper  
wounds."

Severus led her to where Lucius had apparated the boy.

" When do you think he will wake up?" she asked the blonde man beside her.

" That I do not know. I was able to heal his obvious wounds but the ones he holds in his mind I cannot heal. He has to do that on his own.  
The only thing that we can do is try to put into his mind that we do not want him to leave. that we want him to be here with us, that he  
belongs with us. He was led to believe that he was the only one like himself, and he was cast aside as a freak by his so called family for  
being different than they are. When I got to the house his uncle was passed out on the couch with a bottle of scotch laying beside him. I  
found the boy naked in the upstairs tub. If I hadn't gotten there when I did he would have died."

" That poor child. He should not have had to go through all that. Did Dumbledore even know about all this?" she asked the two men.

" I am sure he did. He wanted the boy to be broken so he was more pliable towards his will." Severus said with disdain.

" Don't worry though he is in the right hands now." Lucius said

" Come let's get you back to your room you need to rest. He will be fine here tonight." Severus said as he took her arm.

" Yes I suppose so. Thank you Severus for being there for me."

" Not a problem." he said as he led her to her room. Making sure she was ok he then left.

" Thank you for staying with her when she woke up." Lucius said as he sat down next to the boy.

" It was not a problem."

" I hope Draco is ok. He is with his mother in Paris. So he does not know what is going on."

" I am sure he will be fine, considering his position in all of this. He is very mature for his age. But the matter is what are we going to do  
about him no one must know that we have him here we will have aurors storming the place once someone in the ministry catches wind  
of this." Severus said as he sat beside his best friend.

" We should have plenty of time before they figure out that he is gone. In the mean time we should get to bed. He will probably wake in  
the morning."

" Very well. Good night Lucius."

" Good night Severus."

They parted their separate ways. To find solace in their own beds.

**Well that was chapter 2 hope everyone liked it. Please review I love some constructive criticism. But if you are going to flame my  
story don't bother cause your review will get ignored. I know that this chapter is a little shorter that the first but i am going to try to  
make chapter three longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything remotely Harry Potter or anything related there of.**

Chapter 3

Harry woke up feeling groggy. He didn't know where he was or how he even got there. All he could remember was  
water filling and iron tub with warm water before darkness consumed him. The small boy looked at his surroundings  
before his eyes caught a glimpse of blond hair to his left. Startled at his revelry he cowered into the plush blankets  
that still covered his naked form.

" I... I... you're real? I thought that I dreamt you up." he asked as he slithered lower into the blankets." What  
happened to me and where am I?"

" You are at Malfoy manor and you attempted to end your life a little prematurely. I was able to get there in time to  
save your life."

Suddenly every memory came crashing down on the small boy. He was overwhelmed with visions of his uncle's large  
member being thrust into his backside, the pain as he felt he was being ripped in two, a grunt before release. Warm  
water filling the bathtub, and sweet bliss as he bleed his life away.

" Why did you save me I want to die. I would rather die than go back there. Please just let me finish what I started. I  
can bare to go back there. He will just do that to me again...please" he begged as tears poured freely down his sunken  
face.

" You will not be going back there with that monster. What he did to you was wrong. And a child your age should not  
have went through what you have been going through your whole life. He should not have done the things he did to a  
child let alone his own nephew. I promise you we will take care of him. He will not be doing that to another child ever again.  
Justice will be served." Lucius said as anger lit his eyes at the boy's distress.

" So...so you won't be taking me back to him? I won't ever have to see him again?" Harry said as he dried his eyes with the  
back of his hand.

The older man shook his head.

" Harry did they punish you for strange things that happened around the house?"

The small boy nodded his head as he sniffled.

" Well those strange things that you did is called magic. Now before you speak let me finish. There is a world outside of the  
one you are used to. In this world it is ok to do magic. It is even encouraged. Here you are not labeled a freak for the things  
you can do. You are simply a wizard." Lucius said as he folded his hands in his lap.

" I'm a wizard...but I cant be a..a wizard." he said eyes still wide from shock.

" You are Harry. Do you have any other explanation as to why you can do the things you do?"

" It's because I am a freak." his voice trailed off.

" So am I a freak too for doing this?" Lucius said as he took his wand out and levitated a book that rested on the table beside  
the bed.

Harry's eyes widened.

" So...so I'm not a freak?" Harry said as he sat up straighter.

" No Harry you're not a freak."

" Your parents are and were able to do things like that as well."

" But my mum and dad aren't wizards they died in a car crash." the boy said as he looked up.

" Your parents were wizards. But Harry I have to tell you something very important. You were lied to. The people you thought that  
were your parents are not." Lucius said as he took the boy's hands in his.

" What do you mean the parents I think that are mine?"

" Harry the parents you thought were your own are not your real parents."

" So .. so who are my real parents?" Harry said as he looked in to the silver-blue eyes of the much older man.

" Let me explain some things to you before I tell you who your real parents are. In the wizarding world it is possible for two men to  
have children. Through spells and potions it is possible to create an artificial womb to carry the baby in. In very rare cases a couple's  
magic will combine to create the womb. It is also possible for two men to get married. What I am trying to say is that you have two  
fathers instead of a father and a mother. The dark haired man that was in here before. The one that did not speak, his name is Severus  
Snape. He is one of your fathers." Lucius said as he looked at the small frail boy.

" Who is my other father?"

" His name was Gabriel Winters."

" Was?"

" Yes he passed away when he gave birth to you. Just a couple of days after you were born you were kidnaped and placed with the  
Potters. No one suspected a thing because your eyes similar to Lily's came from your father Gabriel along with your rounded facial  
features. And you get your dark hair and quiet demeanor from Severus. Your father never stopped blaming himself for everything that  
had happened to you. He felt if he had protected you better then you would not have had to endure that pain."

" So... so I am not going back to my au... I mean the Dursley's."

Lucius shook his head no.

The small boy smiled as the thought of him not ever going back to the abusive couple that raised him.

" Mr. Malfoy... can I possibly have something to eat? I haven't had anything besides a glass of water for the past couple of days." the  
boy said with hope in his eyes.

" Of course and please call me Lucius. Dobby!"

" Master Malfoy is calling Dobby for something?" the house elf said as he lowered himself into a bow.

Harry's eyes were wide with disbelief at seeing the unusual creature.

" Yes. Bring Mr. Potter something to eat. Nothing to heavy a nice soup will do until you get used to eating again."

" Mr. Harry Potter is being here? Dobby is doing anything of Harry Potter." Dobby said before he disappeared without a sound.

" Sorry Harry I should have warned you. That was a house elf they are like maids and butlers for the wizarding world, but they don't like  
to get paid for it.

Harry only nodded his head as the house elf came back with a tray that held the food. Harry sniffed and sighed as his mouth began to  
water with want for the tasty smelling food.

" Dobby has brought master Harry some simple beef broth soup with a slice of buttered bread and a glass of milk. Dobby hopes he be  
liking his food, and all master Potter has to do is call Dobby if he need anything anything at all." the house elf said before disappearing  
again.

Harry barely gave the older man time before he scarfed down the food afraid that he wouldn't see another meal for quite a while.

" You don't have to worry about not getting fed here Harry. You will get as many meals as you want." Lucius said. Which earned him a  
beautiful toothy smile in return.

" Lucius..." came a voice form the doorway.

" Ah Severus. Please come in. I have already told him everything for now. I am sure he would like to get to know you better and I am  
sure you the same."

" I.. I don't know what to say to him."

Lucius eyed the other man. He had never seen Severus this way. He had always been in good check with his emotions. Not letting them  
play across his face like a Gryffindor.

" Tell him how much you love him and how much you missed him. Tell him what he means to you. He is your son and he knows he is your  
son. There is a no harm no foul kind of thing going on cause Harry never truly experienced the feeling of having a descent parent in his life.  
He needs you now more than ever, because he is still confused and bewildered about everything I just told him. He is still a little hesitant  
about opening up because he still thinks that he might go back to that horrid place."

Severus nodded his head and then walked over to the chair that Lucius was in and then sat.

" Harry?"

The small boy looked up from his food.

" I am sorry I didn't know you were there. I was too busy eating this delicious food." he said before he stuffed the last of the piece of bread  
he was given into his mouth.

" There is no need to be sorry. It is not your fault that you are hungry. I came cause I was wondering if you had any questions for me. I know  
that Lucius has told you in general about everything, but is there something specific that I can answer for you?"

" Well.. I know that Lucius said that I would not have to go back there, but seeing as how you are my real father and my family I wanted to  
ask you if I am going to stay with you?"

" Yes, yes you are. I will never leave you. I am sorry I was never there for you. It is all my fault. I should have done more to protect you. I  
should have found you sooner."

" It is not your fault. It's the bad wizard man's fault. Will you promise me one thing though?" Harry said looking at the other man with tear  
filled eyes.

" What is is? I will do everything in my power to make up for not being there for you." Severus said as he took his son's hand in his own.

" Will you promise to ...um...not hit me." Harry said with his eyes down.

" I promise that I will never hit you. I promise with every ounce of blood in me that I will never lay a hand on you."

Harry looked up with hope in his eyes.

" Father?" he said timidly testing to see if he said the right thing.

Severus stared in shock at what the boy said, and all that he could do was pull him into a crushing hug as tears ran down his face.

**End of chapter three I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter it is a bit longer than the first two chapters. And please feel free to ask me  
any questions that you like and I will try to answer them to the best of my abilities.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make a profit from my deepest fantasy re-guarding a certain blond Slytherin and brunette Gryffindor. I would like to thank everyone that left me the lovely reviews: **_**Aekm14, funny-kitty, seren, **__**DarkDreamer1982**__**, **__**xDarklightx**__**, heartstar, **__**violetkitty02**__**, **_**I would also like to thank those that have added me as a favorite author and story alerts. **

Chapter 4

The boy and man separated as a noise from the door caught their attention.

" Sev'?" a blond boy said from the doorway.

" Ah! Draco, come on in and have a seat." Severus said as he gestured to the only other chair in the room besides the one that he was sitting in at the moment.

" Sev' what's going on? Mother got a message from father saying that we had a guest and to hurry home. Who is he? And what is he doing here?" Draco said staring at the small boy in the guest bed.

" Draco this," Severus gestured to the boy ," is Harry Potter. He will be staying here for the remainder of the summer till school starts. As to the reason why he is here, it is because his family hurt him very badly and if he goes back they very well might kill him."

" Ha..Harry Potter? The Harry Potter? Wow! The irony of it all. Well I am Draco Malfoy." Draco said as he extended his hand to the boy.

Harry looked at it for a moment before nervously taking the offered hand and giving it a slight shake. Harry blinked at the blond before said boy broke out into a bright grin. Feeling the stress leave his body at the sight of the beautiful smile he smiled back.

" Draco I want you to make Mr. Potter's stay here welcome. He has not been able to experience the joys of growing up in a loving home where he is able to be the child that he is." Lucius said from the door. Both boys jumped at the sound of the older man at the door. " Severus, come we have matters to discuss."

" Ah yes. Boys if you will excuse me. I have some business to take care of. I will leave you two to get better acquainted." Severus said as he stood up from the chair before walking to the door. " I will be back in a few hours. If you are feeling up to it you can get out of bed, maybe Draco can give you a tour of the manor." He said before he paused for a moment and turned and looked at the two boys. " Oh and Draco would you be so kind as to loan Harry here some clothes for the time being. I will take him later to acquire his school things and a new wardrobe."

" Of course. I will go get them now so I can give him the tour." Draco nodded eyes alight with childish glee.

Harry watched as everyone left him alone in the room that he had woken up in. He got up and wrapped the flat sheet that had been on the bed around his slim body before walking to the window. His breath caught in his throat as he admired the beautiful view.

" It can be quite shocking for someone to see the gardens for the first time. You know not having the opportunity to witness something to its extent before." Draco said as he walked to the bed and laid the clothes that he had retrieved for the small youth.

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden appearance of the other boy. " Oh...yes... they are beautiful. I would like to see it up close." Harry said as a small smile glanced across his face. " Thank you for the clothes I will make sure that you get them back the way you gave them to me." the small boy said as he walked to the edge of the bed where the blond haired youth had deposited the bundle of material.

" No need to worry about it. They are old, plus I am too big for them anyways. You can keep them if you like." Draco said as he backed away from the bed. " I will wait outside the door until you are done dressing." Draco said as he nodded to the smaller boy before walking out of the bedroom door and closing it behind him.

Harry picked up the pants that were laying there and preceeded to put them on under to towel. He nodded his head in appreciation at the comfortability of the simple garment. He dropped the towel at his feet then picked up the shirt and pulled it over his head.

" Draco?" he called as he sat down on the bed.

Said boy opened the door and peeked in. " They fit you good." he said as he walked all the way in. " We'll have to find you a pair of shoes that fit. You can come with me if you want."

Harry nodded his head and followed Draco out the door and down the hall where his room was located.

" This is my room." he said as he motioned to an elaborately inlaid maple door before he opened it with a flourish.

" Th..this is your room?" Harry asked as he spun in circles, looking at the room with eyes as big as dinner plates.

The other boy only nodded before he preceeded to walk to another door that occupied the space. Harry could only guess that it was the boy's closet.

Draco opened it and walked in with Harry on his tail.

" Wow! I have never seen a closed this big in my life. This could practically be another bedroom. Of course I would have rather have stayed in here than in the cupboard..." Harry said as his voice trailed off as he eyed all the expensive clothing that otherwise inhabited the large space of the closet.

" A cupboard? Why were you in a cupboard? You must have been really naughty. Even my mother wouldn't do that to me. She has taken my broom away from me but never put me in a dirty cupboard." Draco said as he finally found the shoes he was looking for and then handed them to the other boy.

" Well I'm not entirely sure. They told me I was bad, but when I got here the things I was punished for are rewarded. Like the fre... I mean magic that everyone uses. But I really don't want to talk about that right now." Harry said as he took the shoes from Draco.

" Why that is absurd... I have never heard of such things like that."

" Well my aunt and uncle... well i guess they really weren't my family after all... but they're how you say... muggles." he said as he slipped the shoes on his feet.

" Oh well that explains it. My father is always telling me that muggles are the worst sort. He is always telling me that we should close ourselves off from them, because they cause nothing but misery for us because they are so closed minded that they turn against their own kin. But like you said lets not talk about that. Come let's go take a walk in the gardens. My mother is always telling me that Fresh air and sunlight makes for a happier and healthier body." Draco said as he walked out of the closet. Harry nodded his head and followed.

" So how did he take everything?" Lucius asked as he sat down in an arm chair.

" Fairly well considering where he came from. I half expected him to break down. We will need to keep an eye on him, I fear that everything will overbear him eventually and will set him back."

" That is good. When are you planning on taking off the glamour on him?"

" Before I take him to Diagon Alley. I plan on getting him a full wardrobe and anything else that he may want. Of course he probably isn't going to ask of anything so I will just have to keep an eye on him as we shop to see if anything catches his eye."

" He seems very timid for a boy his age hopefully he will grow out of that. That is not a way for a child to live, and they definitely shouldn't be raised in a house where they know nothing but abuse and neglect. Do not worry Severus, Dumbledore will reap what he has sewn. He cannot play lord of the light now that his savior is gone."

" Yes but we will have to play it off until the last possible moment. I am going to go see if Harry is ready to go. Do you mind if I have Draco accompany us on our little endeavor?" Severus said as he eyed his long time childhood friend.

" No of course not. It might do the boy some good to be around children his age."

" Very well. I assume that they went to the garden." the dark man said as he stood up and made his way out of the study door. He then preceeded to walk out of the patio doors into the entrance of the massive garden. " Draco! Harry!" Severus called.

" Coming uncle Sev." Draco called out from his left right before his blond hair appeared over a massive rose bush. " Draco your father has given me permission to take you with us on our trip to Diagon Alley. Maybe you can help Harry Pick out some nice robes that are in style for children your age among other things such as your school supplies. But first I have to take the glamour off you." he said turning to his son.

" Glamour? What's a glamour?" Harry said as he looked at his father.

" It is a bit of magic that enables someone to change their appearance. The people that had you put it on you to help further their claims on you being their child. Even though you do resemble me and your Da there are still some qualities that do not belong. Such as your need to wear glasses and your unruly hair." He said as me ruffled the small boy's hair.

" Oh so if you take it off I won't have to wear glasses anymore and my hair will be straight?" Harry said as his face lit up at the prospect.

" Well I am not entirely sure about your hair because Gabriel had curly hair and mine is straight so I am leaning towards wavy, but as far as the glasses no you will not have to worry about glasses anymore."

" Let's do it." the boy said as he shifted from foot to foot.

" Alright now you are going to have to stand still for me." Severus said as he pulled out his wand.

Harry nodded.

He started muttering the counter incantation for the powerful glamour that was placed on his son. He gave his wand a flick and then watched as the glamour faded. His son took on a noticeably altered appearance. His unruly dark brown hair turned in to solid black glossy curls with a hint of red streaked through the ringlets. His cheek bones were more defined and his eyes brightened a shade making them look eerily fluorescent.

" How do I look?" he asked as he looked up at his father with his eyes crossed.

" How about you take them glasses off first." Severus said ad he pulled the offending item off of his son before stepping back and giving him a proper looking at. " Much better. You are a good combination of both me and your Da. But..." his voice trailed off as he took a closer look at the boy's forehead. The scar that once adorned the young child's forehead was gone. " Come Harry, Draco I need to speak with your father before we leave.

**Well I hope everyone liked this chapter sorry it took me so long got bad case of writer's block plus my grand dad died and was tryin to find a job. But I am already starting on chapter five. anybody want to take any guesses what happened the night at the Potters? ^_^ Just pm me with your answers and who ever gets the closest lets say in a month gets to have first choice on Harry's real name.**


End file.
